Mahesvara
| residence = Rigdoria | alias = Mahesvara (大自在天, Daijizaiten) Haiyasha (灰夜叉, lit. "Gray Yaksha") | epithet = "Enlightened Deva" (先覚天存, Senkaku Tenzon) | jva = | Funi eva = | doriki = Nigh Immeasurable | age = 50+ | status = Alive | height = 6'1" (185 cm) | weight = 185 lbs (83.9 kg) | dfbackcolor = #A9A9A9 | dftextcolor = #B0C4DE | dfname = Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Bōsatsu | dfename = Human-Human Fruit - Model: Bodhisattva | dfmeaning = "Those who Vow to Save All Beings through Enlightenment" | dftype = Mythical Zoan ( ) }} Fázhé Luò (伐折羅, Pinyin for "Indestructible Thunderbolt"), mainly known as Mahesvara (大自在天, Daijizaiten), is high-tier and one of the Vice-Admirals in the Marines — well-known amongst the group for his extraordinary combat skills, his usage of Haki, and his serene and jovial nature due to the effects of his Devil Fruit. It's such that, like many others of the same ranking, he's referred to by his nickname — Haiyasha (灰夜叉, lit. "Gray Yaksha"), in recognition of his power, being rather contrary to his nature, most likely referencing to his methods of fighting. A nobleman from the Kano Country, he hailed from a prominent family specializing in various types of martial arts and one of the previous royal families. Through his efforts, he honed his skilled obtained throughout his lifetime, he became the leader of the Shēnhǎi Wángguó — Kano's massive naval forces until he was forcefully abdicated when his ruler was overthrown by Xiaotian Clan's current leader and Jade Emperor. Upon joining the Marines and rising through the ranks, he's feared by his moniker — "Enlightened Deva" (先覚天存, Senkaku Tenzon), causing a degree of uneasiness whenever a pirate encounters his presence. He's currently partnered with Regimel D. Elucifel, and stationed on Rigdoria — one of the more dangerous territories under the Marine's control, used to harshly train up-and-coming soldiers positioned in various places across the . Appearance Mahesvara is an individual who's achieved much throughout his life through the power of martial arts, one of which is reflected in his appearance; as someone who's older than he looks, he's a fairly tall youthful man — noted to be rather handsome. He owes such an appearance to the Life Return technique, which he's mastered in its entirety — inducing a constant pseudo-longevity to ensure he's always in pristine fighting condition; as the Life Return is a popular technique amongst the Kano people, and Mahesvara utilize it as a foundation for his combat style, it's a clear sign of his heritage. His silvery eyes have a jovial look to them, only matched by the smile constantly plastered to his face — both of which are insights into his personality. He's noted to have smooth and fair skin, complemented by his bright silvery hair that's waist-length and often tied in a braid, with his bangs hanging at the sides of his face. As a martial artist, Mahesvara prefers loose-fitting clothing that's made from light material for easier mobility; his attire is a modified version of a — containing a dark red vest underneath with thick dark-colored borders on the edges, with a white modified worn over it, the sleeves being sewn underneath the arm borders to make the top look like a sleeveless vest. This too has dark borders, with the sides having a black thunderbolt rising from the middle. Mahesvara wears black pants with yellow-bordered red boots and has various accessories donning his person, most of which resemble amulets. He wears dark-colored armbands, well-hidden underneath the bell sleeves. Being a Vice Admiral, he also wears the standard Marine jacket that's draped over his soldiers, something he personally finds to be tacky and "clashes with his look". Personality Having lived a long life — walking the paths of light, darkness, and neutrality, Mahesvara is considered a wise person, capable of dispensing very helpful advice and opening up new avenues of thought, using his life experience as examples; amongst the Marines, despite his youthfulness, he's considered to be one of the wisest — having consolidated large amounts of knowledge over the years in various areas, seen when he's able to approach any area of conversation as if he was an expert. However he will admit when he doesn't know something and is willing to learn to better himself; typically, he's humble — never succumbing to pride or indulge in self-desires as most would. Whether this is due to his Devil Fruit's side-effects or practicing Martial Arts for most his years is unknown, hinted to be both, but he states that he's reached a state of enlightenment, transcending the material into the spiritual and gaining the secrets of all creation, something Kano citizens view as a sign of Buddhahood. Noted for his calm and serene nature, Mahesvara is someone with incredible focus and a clear mindset due to reaching enlightenment — thus isn't perturbed by the various events of the human realm; this is evident when he remained unfazed when the emperor he's served for many years was dethroned and killed in a coup, and as a result — ousted from both the country and high position in power, attributing it to Kano's long history, fully knowing it would happen at some point. Though he's empathetic, he's also shown to be apathetic to the plights of man, often quoting that mankind is doomed to repeat their mistakes and the various evils that exist currently are partially due to their foolish actions. He's shown to be rather fearless, believing that there's nothing to fear, not even death — as one continues to exist after undergoing their physical death; even when confronting enemies or stuck in situations that prove to be a challenge, he doesn't stray away and remains true to his plans. This trait has influenced those under or allied with him, who often put their belief in Mahesvara. He's been noted to have a "certain charm" to his person, causing many to become drawn to him in some sense, partially responsible to the various positive acts he performed involving Martial Arts and his Devil Fruit. Probably his most notable trait is being jovial, laughing in various situations that others would sometimes find grim; though these individuals would believe that he makes light of such things, it's quite the opposite as it plays back to his fearlessness and apathy, truly believing that there's nothing to worry and everything will work itself out. Mahesvara tends to look back and reminisce about past events of his life, often wondering how some parts could be changed for the better. However, even when he reminisces about such things gone by, he often warns others — and himself at times, that he can't change things that already occurred, fully believing that it's happened for a reason beyond his comprehension. Moving forward is the best option, as its' the only way for one to advance on their path to success; basically, in his words, "if one person has time to look back and regret their mistakes, then they have time to figure out what they can do to prevent the same things from happening. '''However', it's also important to use such events as lessons to ensure that such mistakes are prevented in the near future." Such a lesson has left a considerable impression on those he knows, as they've often applied it to their works — finding better ways to improve themselves by inner reflection and meditation. Though loyal, he often questions his superiors and their motives due to their nature and its consequence should it be enacted; when serving the previous Jade Emperor, he had philosophical conversations with the ruler — using certain phrases to gain insight into his mindset and talk accordingly. His craftiness and wisdom led Mahesvara to manipulate his ruler to certain extents, ensuring that he won't make decisions he will regret later. Even when he becomes a Marine, he still questions the upper echelon of the World Government and inquires about the existence of World Nobles, often wondering if the latter is even necessary, much to the outrage of the upper echelon. Many questions why someone as wise as him would join the Marines, but Reggie once stated that he felt that the Marines will make a huge change in the near future, something he needed to be a part of; this could play into Mahesvara's religious side, as he vows to save as many beings as possible. Unlike other Marines, Mahesvara doesn't have a form of justice he adheres to, believing the word itself is mundane and one of the reasons why the world is currently corrupt. He disregards the concept of "Pirate" and "Marine" altogether, believing that everyone is the same in the end; thus his judgments and views are impartial and founded in the truth that no one else sees. In this sense, he's not only intuitive but extremely perceptive, his reasoning going beyond the norm. As one of the world's greatest martial artists and former leader of the Kano Country's naval fleet, lauded as one of the largest and most skilled on the planet, Mahesvara is well-versed in the art of war; in fact, this is evident his name "Mahesvara" — denoted to one of the country's famed patrons of Martial Arts, many believed to be the very deity taken on a human form, with very few knowing his true name and heritage. If there's one thing that he takes very seriously, it's the practice of Martial Arts, which helped him reach his current state. He acts like a typical '' — both himself and training regiments extremely strict but very effective overall; while the primary focus of his martial arts teachings is strengthing the body, what he truly wants for his "students" is the strengthening of both the mind and heart, hoping others can obtain enlightenment like him at some point in their life. On an interesting note, though he doesn't normally feel the carnal emotions of the mind, he exhibits anger or sadness — reaffirming others that he's still human to a certain extent; in addition, he has very few hobbies that he enjoys such as stargazing, training, philosophical debates, and seafaring. History Equipment Qiānlǐ Cèliáng (千里测量, Pinyin for "Thousand Ri Measurement"): Qiānlǐ Cèliáng is one of the few weapons belonging to the former Jade Emperor — given to Mahesvara when he became the Fleet General during the ruler's regime. Rather intricate and heavily ornate in design, the black and gold-trimmed staff is said to be twice Mahesvara's height and heavier than perceived, made from a unique metal only found in the depths of the country; it's said to be a unique weapon which amplifies one's use of Haki due to the metallic substance composing it reacting to the user's will. For example, when used with Busoshoku Haki, it's offending power is so great that it smashes through whatever it makes contact with while causing massive amounts of damage to the surrounding area; when used with Kenbunshoku Haki, it immediately parries any and all strikes made against its master to the point where many believe the Vice Admiral is simply skillful with using it — which is also true considering how many years he's had to master its powers. It's unknown what reaction it has when employing Haoshoku Haki, but Mahesvara hints that the effects will possibly exceed anything produced by a Devil Fruit user. Like certain staffs in Kano, this one has the capability of changing its size and shape due to its malleability — expanding and contracting to the user's desires, thus living up to its namesake. He usually keeps the staff in a compact form, hidden in the pockets of his robes, drawing it out when necessary. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Martial Arts Mastery Life Return Rokushiki Hasshoken Tiānshàng Wùzhí Pòhuài Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Devil Fruit Awakening Other Skills Quotes *(Catchphrase) "Allow me to enlighten you, young one. I'll assure you.. you'll learn something useful." *(Another catchphrase) "Life is truly a mysterious yet wondrous thing." *(Mahesvara about his homeland) "Despite the chaos dwelling within, my country is one I'm proud of. It's unheard of for a civilization to be in harmony with nature to the same degree as Kano. It's because we're one with nature, we're able to achieve things others couldn't in one or even multiple lifetime. Being born in Kano is truly a blessing in disguise." *(Mahesvara's philosophy on Haki usage) "Haki is like a person's heart; it's a blank canvas that can be dyed any color, thus take on multiple forms to reflect either the user or the situation at hand. It's the literal personification of spirit, as its the very thing most influenced by it. Haki isn't inherently good nor bad; it's correct to call it a neutral force that's influenced by everything around it, like an innocent child growing up." *(Mahesvara's views on life) "There's nothing wrong with wanting to understand something; through understanding, we're able to appreciate even the smallest things in life and perceiving its value on the grander scale of things. Everything in life has a role, and being able to understand that makes one wise. Through constant learning and evolution, we're able to ascend to new heights and reach the precipice of areas thought to be unreachable. Through faith, we're able to remain strong in the face of adversity and wade through the hardest times. Through power, we're able to overcome all obstacles that get in our way. Through life, we're able to have a chance experience the world around us and grasp its myriad mysteries. All things fall in place and depend on one another. That's what it means to truly live, understand and learn." Trivia *The author confirms that this is an LGBTQ+ character, in Mahesvara's case — he's Ace, taking interest in no one; whether this is personal preference or the side-effects of the Devil Fruit has yet to be confirmed. *Not much was put into making this character, but according to the author, he reminds him of another famous character on an affiliated site — which served as a basis for this character specializing in martial arts. References Category:Marines Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Kano Country Category:Marine Instructors Category:Weapon User Category:Polearm Wielders Category:West Blue Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Awakened Devil Fruit Users Category:Rokushiki Users